My Imouto, Uchiha Hinata
by Jiin-Chan
Summary: Hinata has been adopted by the Uchiha's since she was 7 years old. Watch how she got trough the life with the Uchiha's and her life in the academy. Uh-oh, what if...Sasuke has a crush on his little sister?
1. My Imouto, Uchiha Hinata

Eto, this is Jiin-chan, Yo!

Well, this is actually my first Naruto fanfic, so please go easy on me! And this is actually a request from a friend of mine...well she...forced me to do it tough, but the plot is purely made by me!

This will be a multi-chappie I think...so I wonder how it would turn out...yeah, I'm pretty awkward...

Moving on...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chracters from Naruto, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. [All hail Kishimoto-san!]**

**Summary:**

_Hinata has been adopted by the Uchiha's since she was 9 years old. Watch how she got trough the life with the Uchiha's and her life in the academy. Uh-oh, what if...Sasuke has a crush on his little sister?_

* * *

><p><strong>My Imouto, Uchiha Hinata<strong>

"Kyaaaaa! Isn't that Sasuke? You know the definetely hot and spicy one!"

"Yeah I know! He's so awesome!"

"Wait, who is that he's walking with it?"

"I don't know, but that's definetely a girl right?"

"No way, why would he go beside that girl?"

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't deaf, he heard every single word from his fangirls. Especially when they talked about _ her_.

He looked at his side, and found out that she wasn't paying attention. Sasuke sighed, she'll probably broke down and cry if she heard it.

Right now the famous Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan except from his brother, or wait...the only one? Anyways, Sasuke was walking beside a _girl _on the way to the academy.

On the way he couldn't stop noticing those oddly stares coming from the females. He shrugged as usual, but he stopped deadtrack when he heard comments about his-

"~Ne, ni-ahh iye. Sasuke-kun. We are here at the academy" She spoked softly. He looked at her, and then looked up.

Indeed they were there. He was so busy about his thoughts that he didn't notice that they already arrived. He just shrugged it away.

He walked first, but stopped when he noticed that her present wasn't beside him.

She was staring at her feet while mumbling something. Sasuke sighed. He knew that she would be like this when they arrived.

He went to her and slowly patted her head with his hand.

She looked up and saw his gentle eyes. It was her first time seeing that look since...that incident.

She shrugged it away, and gave him a confident look. Sasuke smirked, but before he could say anything he got interrupted by a loudmouthed orange-wearing suit standing on top of the school roof.

"Listen people! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll be the greatest Hokage ever! Remember that!"

Most of the people present laughed, and some of them sighed and saying 'Not again'.

The girl giggled and blushed. Sasuke frowned. In the background you could hear 'Naruto! Get down of off there!' and a 'Only if you treat me with ramen Iruka-sensei!'

Sasuke watched her while she played with her fingers and looking down again.

"Go ahead of me and meet the Hokage" Sasuke said while she nodded. "Alright Sasuke-kun" she said, and she left and waved to him.

Sasuke waved back at her. Then when he was about to go ahead to the school doors he got stopped by a pink-haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad that we're staying in the same class, aren't you?"

Sasuke just shrugged and went ahead. "Mou Sasuke! Wait for me!"

"What are you saying forehead?" Then a blonde girl with a ponytail came in the picture.

"Sasuke won't be with you, forehead!" She said, emhpasizing the last word. "Don't you call me that Ino-pig!" The pink-haired girl retorted back.

Sasuke finally reached his classroom. He sighed and slided the classroom door open.

Then all the bickering and chattering stopped between the students who was already there when he came in.

Then suddenly when he took his first step inside..."KYAAAA SASUKE-SAMA!"

The girls were crying there undying love for him, while the males were trying to hold their ears together and complaining: 'Why him?'.

Sasuke smirked. Don't misunderstood. He didn't like the annoying fan-girls, it's just it was amusing (in his part) that the boys gave off a disgusted looks and envy all over their faces.

It would have been better if the girls wasn't that...fierce? Yeah, it would have been better.

He was about to go to the empty seat when he heard: "Sasuke! Seat beside me!"

The pink-haired suddenly sat on a chair beside an empty chair. _Didn't I just leave her outside? _Sasuke thought.

Don't underestimate the female beings Sasuke!

Then the pink-haired girl got interrupted again by the blonde-haired girl. "Like he would sit beside you forehead! Sasuke-kun! Sit beside me!"

"Same goes for you Ino-pig!"

"What did you just say?"

Again Sasuke ignored the fan-girls scream of 'sit beside me!' pleads. And just sat on a empty chair beside a random person. Note, it isn't a female.

Then suddenly the door bursted open and revealing the same boy screaming out his declaration of being a hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto arrived!" He yelled outloud.

"Geez, Naruto. Would you stop doing that. It's annoying" The pink-haired girl glared at him.

"S-sakura-chan" Naruto wimpered, almot crying when he heard his crush saying those words. but returned at his usual goofy-smile when he noticed the empty chair beside her.

"Sakura-chan! Can I sit beside you?" He ran towards her.

"No way Naruto! Sasuke is supposed to sit beside me" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto frowned. Why him again?

Then he went to Sasuke's seat. Of course Naruto knows Sasuke. They had been rivals since they were kids. Well in Naruto's part was Sasuke his rival, while Sasuke didn't recognized him as a rival.

He stood on top of the table and bent down so their eyes were meeting each other.

The didn't say anything, but the knew what they were thinking.

_What do you want dobe? _Sasuke gave.

_I can't see what so good about him. _Naruto thought.

Naruto inched inn closer to look closer. Then suddenly a boy in front of Sasuke's seat stood up and accidentally pushed Naruto.

And the next thing that happened was an unbelievable sight. The girls had their mouths drop to the floor. The boys turned to stone (slightly cracking).

The loudmouthed future hokage and the ninja prodigy...were KISSING?

It took only a second before they realised that they were in that situation.

"BLECH! I can't believe that happened!" Naruto said, almost puking up.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Sasuke gave him a dead glare while trying anything to get the...accident...out of his mind.

Anyways, there is a low possibility that Sasuke could kill Naruto first. Naruto looked at his side and found bunch of Sasuke's fangirl burning with anger. Especially Sakura.

_I'm supposed to be the one to give Sasuke's first kiss_ Sakura thought. While the other ranging fangirls did the same.

_Kami, spare me! _Naruto thought while he got beaten into a pulp. Then suddenly the door slided open and revealing a older male.

He went to the teacher desk in front of the classroom while the students sat on their chair. For know the chair beside Sasuke's was empty.

The older male coughed. "I'm your teacher, Iruka-sensei for those who may have forgotten me. Um, this room is those who had gratuated and made to this academy for ninjas. I just want to say before we continue, we have a new student. Who had been home all the time, but please take care of her" Iruka said and showing a sign that the girl can come inn.

Then a dark purple short haired girl came inn. She was petite indeed, but her skin was pale and her eyes were pitch black. Like Sasuke's eyes.

She stood in front of the class and bowed. When she got up her pale face was turning a crimson hue color.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you. I-i-i'm Hinata. Uchiha Hinata"

Then whispers were heard. "Did she just say Uchiha?" people asked.

"E-eto. I'm S-sasuke's i-i-imouto" Hinata cried out while she blushed.

"IIIIIIIMMMMOOOOUUUUTOOOO?"

* * *

><p>Well that was it. I hope you liked it. And again, my first time writing a Naruto fic.<p>

Actually the first chapter was actually long, but I settled it with this instead.

Thank you for reading and using your time reading this!

Well, see yaa around!

-Jiin^^


	2. What! Threeman cells?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the plot is mine :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

What? Three-man cell?

* * *

><p>Almost.<p>

The day was almost normal. Well if you ignore the ninjas with absurd personalities, and a mixture of modern and old times(They have ninjas and freaking televisions: awesome world!), then yes... the day was almost normal.

So where should we begin?

Oh, yes. At the village of fire, known as Konohagakure. Where skilled ninjas train to defend their loved ones. Where normal peoples build the village and run their shops. Where we can find how and where the disaster started. It wasn't actually a disaster, but...

"IIIIIIMMMMOOOOUUUTTTTOOOO?"

Sigh. Sasuke could swear that they said it longer this time. He mentally rolled his eyes, because he's a genius after all, and geniuses don't roll their eyes... in public anyways.

Oh, back to the story. You probably wonder why there was a commotion on the Academy for future shinobi's and kunoichi's. Well short said enough; the 12 year old heartthrob, known as Sasuke, had suddenly appeared with someone named UCHIHA Hinata. And you probably ask why that's wierd, well it must be because; 1). Sasuke's family got slaughtered (rumors spreads fast), which of course means that either A). He had a secret sister that also survived or B). He kidnapped her and forced her to be his sister because he's miserably alone (courtesy of Naruto who blabbers about nonsense).

And 2). She was too _cute _to be his sister (also from Naruto).

The center of attention, Hinata, squirmed under their gazes. Her face was turning into a tomato every second and it seemed that Sasuke nor the teacher was going to do anything to help her, so she retorted to what she usually does when she's nervous; faint.

Luckily she didn't faint immediately because Iruka was sick of their mumbling, and because he felt sorry for the little girl. Of course, he was quite shocked to see an unknown Uchiha. They got murdered, and as the rumors said, Sasuke was the only survivor. For now he shrugged it away.

"Alright, get back to your seat. You can ask questions later on, -" Iruka said, but was cut off.

"Nee, Iruka-sensei! Don't you need to take the exam to become a ninja? Did she take it?" Naruto raised his hands up and waved it back and forth to catch Iruka's attention.

"What did I say Naruto. Questio-"

"Baka! He said to ask questions later!" Sakura stood up from her seat while she glared at Naruto, but her inner self said something different; _Cha! That knucklehead had a good point_.

"Nee, nee, Iruka-sensei! Did she? Huh, did she?"

"Urusai, dobe"

Naruto heard him and glared at his-so-called-rival. _Teme, acting so cool in front of Sakura-chan_, Naruto thought when he heard squeals from his classmates...especially from Sakura.

"Naruto sit down. I will explain later on, but first Hinata-san"

"H-hai, sensei?" Hinata stuttered.

"Can't you sit down beside..."

"Hinata, sit" Sasuke interrupted Iruka and _ordered _Hinata to sit on the empty seat beside him. Even though many females would already have taken the seat long, _long_ time ago, but the bickering between Ino and Sakura was a no, and Sasuke's super, _super_ grouchy mood was definitely a no-no! So that's why no one sat beside a foul mood Uchiha.

"A-ah, Iruka-sensei. Is that f-fine?"

Iruka looked between them. Ah, he had no choice right? And beside it wouldn't be that bad, Hinata is his sister after all. Those thoughts went trough Iruka before he sighed and gave approval for Hinata to sit beside Sasuke.

Hinata calmly, despite the odd glares from most of the females, took a seat beside him. Hinata smiled towards Sasuke, and Sasuke in return nodded at her, meaning that he approved of her existence.

"Then let's begin! As you know all of you have become genins. All of you have passed the exam, and I must say that this year was something I never had imagined before," Iruka passed a knowing smile at Naruto, "I'll just say that I'm proud of your achievements and I hope you'll succeed later on! Well first all of you have been divided into a three-man cells. A team with three person. We and other jounins have divided the three-man cells by your marks"

There was a pause before he began again.

"And each of the cells would be a jounin, a teacher as known as leaders too, who will guide all of you to the path of a ninja! And don't you dare disrespect them or your teammates! Well when that's said, let us begin!"

_Ah, I hope I'll get Sakura-chan and not get that Sasuke-teme as my teammate! I'll show them that I, Uzumaki Naruto, is not useless and worthless! Just wait! I'll probably get an awesome team with my luck! _Naruto thought! He didn't even here the names being called until his name got called.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Yosh! Team 7, dattebayo!" Naruto stood up on his desk, while punching the air with his fists.

"Uchiha Sasuke-" Sasuke gave a disappointed grunt.

"Noooo- My Sakura-chan!" Naruto, devastated, slumped down back on his chair while he cried.

"And-"

To be continued

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know! Don't kill meh!

Well I stopped there because I'm not sure where I should put Hinata. So I let you, beloved readers, please participate in my unfortunate dilemma! Please decide what team she should be in!

Options:

1) Team 7

2) Team 8

3) Team 9

4) Team 10

or 5) A team consisting of OC.

Can be voted (My profile page) or messaged or reviewed about it!

Well to be honest, the number 5 sounds a bit...eh ya know. I don't want to get out of the line of the anime Naruto! So I'll try to keep within the original story, but with twists! A lot of twists! Hehe, I love twists (In a degree).

Anyways I'm really sorry for not updating and making this chapter so short! Um, recently we have a lot of projects, especially dramas. Acting and such. And I have been busy by rehearsing and writing the script. Right now we are rehearsing the musical Grease (1971, baby!). Heard about it? Haha, if you did then I'm acting as Rizzo, just in case you wondered...or not.

So I'm terribly sorry for those who have waited a long time. And I'm really sorry for the mistakes I have made in this story. I'm about to sign up for extra classes in English, so I hope I'll improve!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

-Jiin^^


	3. Team 7

**Disclaimers: I do not own the epicness or anything of Naruto!**

_Previously in the last chapter:_

_"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto-"_

_"Yosh! Team 7, dattebayo!" Naruto stood up on his desk, while punching the air with his fists._

_"Uchiha Sasuke-" Sasuke gave a disappointed grunt._

_"Noooo- My Sakura-chan!" Naruto, devastated, slumped down back on his chair while he cried._

_"And-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7<strong>

Suspense was killing all of them!

It felt like Iruka-sensei did it on purpose to prolonge the dramatic effect and the gasps.

A lot of the females in the class nervously clattered their teeths together, closed their eyes and held their hands together to pray that kami-sama (1) would provide their wish; to be in the same team as the heartthrob.

Well the heartthrob in question was too busy to curse his luck, to be at the same team as the dobe, that he didn't notice the short gasps and murmurs of prayers that filled the entire room. From the females I note again.

The "dobe"didn't feel the glares from the heartthrob that slowly digged his skull, because his entire form was reducing into a pile of goo. Devastated that his chanches to be a super, heroic and ramen-eating hero _(A/N: Naruto's words not mine!) _would be pretty low since Sakura wouldn't be there and see it.

Suddenly, during Naruto's imaginative mind between heroes and ramens he stood up from his desk and chair filled with tears, his mind finally clicked. Naruto grinned when he found out that Sakura still could be a part of his team. Now his smile did reach his ears while, like any other desperate females, he prayed that Sakura could be on his team.

"Sakura-chaaan~ Team 7~ Team 7" he chanted on and on. Unknown to the pair of eyes that sadly smiled at him.

.

.

.

Hm, what more can I describe the situation? Beside hearing pleads and prayers getting louder and louder just for one person _(Sasuke/note: Hey, it's not my fault that I'm adorable. A/N: Yes, yes. Being adorable is a gift and a curse. I know all about it^^)_

Well it seems the situation is undescribable for now. Let us just take a closer look at the characters.

"Please, oh please kami-sama. Let me be on Sasuke-kun's team instead of Ino-pig!" Sakura clenched her fists tighter and tighter at the thought of a boasting Ino who mocked her that she was on Sasuke's team and not her.

"I don't care if the baka is there. Just please, please! Sasuke-kun's team!"

_"Sasuke-kun! No matter what will our love prevail! Nothing can stop our love, not even forehead-girl!"_ Ino thought. To see Sakura turning into stone when Iruka announces that she would be on Sasuke's team, oh it would be so...deligthful!

Hinata, who just sat in her seat, smiled nervously. Who knew a lot of females where devoted to her brother. She knew that her brother had fangirls, but still she couldn't imagine something like this. Maybe it would be far different of what she thought it would be, as she rubbed her eyes constantly.

"And-"

Argh! The students couldn't almost take it anymore. Why oh why, Iruka-sensei?

If the students didn't knew any better, they wouldn't have seen the playful glint in Iruka-sensei's eyes. Oh, he spent a lot of his time with Kakashi sometimes.

Chants, pleads, and ticking of the annoying clock drove some students insane. Except from those who really didn't care and to those who fell asleep. Note, in the background, you could hear faint snoring from a certain pineapple-head.

"An-"

"JUST SAY IT SENSEI!"

Well insanity must come to an end sometimes.

Iruka-sensei sweatdropped. If only he could get the students worked up like this, but to homeworks instead.

Cough.

"Fine, sorry, my bad,!" Iruka-sensei apologized and looked on his desk instead of the glares from the students. Heck the male Uchiha seemed to glare at him to.

"-and Uchiha Hinata".

.

.

.

And it all happened so fast.

Ino turned into stone instead of Sakura as she predicted. Sakura lost her soul. And Naruto froze as his mind tried to understand what just happened. Like some of the other students.

"WHAT?"

Oh, they got it.

Two pleased Uchiha's; the first one pleased and the other one half-pleased because he noticed that the dobe was still there.

Speaking of the dob-ah I mean Naruto, it seemed that when his mind finally registered what happened, he slammed his hand down on his desk and yelled;

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on the same team as Sasuke-teme! Can't Sakura-chan be on my team instead"

"Naruto, you know that we choose this teams because we thought you could balance each others, by of course of your marks. Uchiha-kun here was on the top, and you Naruto, was dead last" Iruka said.

Now was the classroom filled with laughs. Naruto with no smart remarks slumped down on his seat. Unknown to a worried look and a "Naruto-kun" to him.

Sasuke was pleased.

"Dead last"

Naruto heard the comment from Sasuke, and the results was a glaring contest.

Their glaring contest came to an abrupt end, because on of the students took up their hand.

"Is it alright with two Uchiha's on the team?"

Curiousity filled the classroom, while Iruka smiled nervously.

Two Uchiha's on the same team?

He would never have thought of it a mile away! Not at least suggested it!

* * *

><p><em>((Flashback))<em>

_"Hm, Uchiha Hinata. I never knew someone like that in the Academy" Yuhi Kurenai said._

_In the office of the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, they had a meeting with the jounins to discuss the placement of genins in each different teams._

_A flip of the page of Kakashi Hatake's book, Icha Icha Paradise, meant that he also agreed. After all he spied some times on them. Especially the Uchiha. And he have never laid his eyes-ah I mean eye, on some female Uchiha known as Hinata._

_"Don't worry. I, specially, have kept her under my watch. Why she didn't attend the academy is kind of a personal matter that would be explained later some day. In the mean time let us all go back to why we're actually here" the Hokage explained._

_"Well for my part I would take Uchiha Sasuke. I don't care about the others, but him I specifically request" Kakashi said, never leaving his eyes from the book. _

_"Very well, since you after all have the Sharingan. Others?"_

_"Hm, I would like to try the Ino-Shika-Cho trio" Sarutobi Asuma, son of the third Hokage, lightly held his trademark cigar at the tip of his finger examinating it a bit before putting on his mouth again._

_The third could see a hint of amusement in his son's eyes. _

_"It would be a great generation from the original trio. Can you handle that Asuma?"_

_At this Asuma just smirked, while he blowed smoke rings at the air._

_"What about you Kurenai?"_

_"Hm, I think I would prefer if I had an Inuzaka and an Aburame. They would probably be a good team for me"_

_"Hmm...a tracking team. Sounds good enough. While you're at it why not take Uchiha Hinata? Hm? She may be good for you"._

_At this everyone looked at the third, except from Kakashi, but his ears were sharpened. _

_"Oh, why not? Would you prefer Haruno Sakura or the brat Naruto?"_

_Kurenai thought about it for a moment. Haruno Sakura did catch a high rank on the test. Someone smart like her could be a benefit for the team. And there's also Naruto...eh._

_Since Naruto already passed as a genin by Iruka who explained everything about the incident with Mizuki, when Kurenai really thought about it. It was probably best to have a female on her team after all._

_Let us see, Sakura or Hinata? There where almost no information about Hinata beside the basics. Name, gender, height, a picture, and rank (which was average), but no information about ability nor affiliation. This would be hard._

_Kakashi, who leaned on the wall by the window suddenly mumbled something._

_"Kakashi, something you want to add?" the third asked him._

_Kakashi sighed at the orange blob standing on the rooftop yelling nonsense stuffs, but suddenly his eyes were darted to another. From the orange blob to a red-faced girl beside the Uchiha. Kakashi were quiet for a moment. _

_"You know what. I think I'll take the other Uchiha. Hinata, right?"_

_Wide-eyes. _

_Well not everyone. The third actually looked pleased. "Oh? Something in your mind?" _

_"Hm...no."_

_By that simple statement. All, except the third, sweatdropped by the statement. _

_'Pervert', went trough some of the jounins. _

_"All right. Then Kurenai, why don't you take Haruno, Inuzuka and Aburame? Kakashi, you can take the two Uchiha's and...'cough', Naruto" the third glanced on the paper he got from Naruto, the form; info about him. He sighed. After the failed picture, he didn't really got to change it. _

_On the picture you could see Naruto, his face filled with paint._

_"I wish you all good luck, dismissed"_

_The third said, and all vanished. Some used the door like normal person, and the others-ahem- other, vanished trough smoke._

_The third turned his chair, so it could face the window like him. _

_"Hmph. Seems this year would be quite interesting" the third grimaced. "-and bothersome for my back, certaintly"_

_((End of flashback))_

* * *

><p>"Yes. We had siblings before in the academy" <em>But never in the same team, <em>Iruka thought.

"The next team, Team 8, Haruno Sakura, Inuzaka Kiba and Aburame Shino"

Ino, despite she couldn't be on the same team as Sasuke, punched her arms in the air. "Yes! Take that Billboard-brow!"

Sakura slammed her palms on her desk, not hearing the grunts from Kiba. "Shut up Ino-oink! You're not on Sasuke-kun's team anyways!"

"Whaddya' sa-" Ino got interrupted by Iruka who coughed to get everyone's attention again.

"Team 9, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikumaru, and Akamichi Choji" Ino forgot all about her smart remarks and nicknames for Sakura. Stone-faced, she slumped back on her seat. _Great, _she thought, _I should have known! My old man was with Shikamaru's father and Choji's father! The Ino-Shika-Cho trio!_

"Hah, in your face Inooo~pig" Even if Sakura was not on Sasuke's team so wasn't Ino either. And she had a better team than Ino after all. Sakura, with that thought, looked at Kiba and Shino. Kiba slumped his face on his desk while his dog, Aka-or something,Sakura thought, licked his face. Finding no good in that, Sakura turned to see Shino. Just too see him emotionless.

Oh, okay. Maybe not what she thought, but hey, at least Ino had it worser. The lazy guy and the fat guy!

.

.

.

"Grrr" Naruto slumped his face on his desk while silently-ah no, loudly glared at the door.

"Aaahhh! Where is our sensei? The others have left already!" Naruto rubbed his head over and over again in frustration. Who ever his sensei was, he needs a lesson, thought Naruto.

Sasuke who, every second, got annoyed by Naruto turned towards Hinata, who rubbed her eyes constantly. Her eyes watered a bit.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto first, then at Hinata again. "Still not used?" he whispered to Hinata. Who,in response, nodded.

"I-it's not everyday I-I use them" Hinata closed one of her eyes while she focused on the other eye. Her hand holding her eyelid.

"Let me see" Sasuke said. Without thinking he held her hand, which held her eyelid. And went closer and closer to her face to inspect a bit closer.

Hinata, who focused more on her pain than Sasuke, couldn't care for now, but the other male Uchiha seemed the opposite.

When Sasuke found out that their nose barely touched and their lipsed was dangerously close to each other. Without knowing turned a bit red. And it seemed that he didn't even notice that he still held her hand.

"Hi-" "Jiiiii~" (2)

Turning to side they found Naruto stand on top of the desk and bent slightly to observe what the siblings where doing.

Sasuke reverted to normal. Let go of Hinata's hand and glared at the dobe who interrupted something...important?

Anyways, it didn't last long since Naruto's curriousity got the best of him.

Naruto turned towards Hinata. Unknown that he got close to her.

"Ne~ Are you really that teme's imouto?" Immune to Sasuke's glare, Naruto asked Hinata. She meekly nodded.

"Really? You don't look anything like that teme!" Naruto even got closer towards Hinata. Hinata only turned red.

Sasuke who only sat and saw what Naruto did, decided to take this into action. "Shut up, dobe. You don't have to look the same to be siblings" Sasuke shoved Naruto's face way away Hinata's.

With the impact of Sasuke's strength _(Naruto/note: Oi, it was only because I ain't balanced well!)_ Naruto fell flat on his back. And before Naruto could yell at Sasuke, the door opened and a blackboard eraser fell on top of a silver-haired man.

It was silent inside the classroom. Until Naruto pointed and laughed at the man.

"HAHAHA! That's what ya' get for being late! HAHAHA"

_Is this a jounin? _Sasuke and Hinata thought.

"My first impression of you guys..."

Naruto stopped laughing.

"...I hate you all"

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't take a single nap. The noise from the students that scattered everywhere didn't actually help him.

And the thought of another "team", ah there went his nap.

When he finally reached the door. He opened it and suddenly felt something hard hit on top of his head. And then dust came out of it.

He took the blackboard eraser off of his head. And when he looked up from the eraser to the source of a laughing orange blob and two other face-palmed pair.

He just couldn't resist to say it.

To see the curious looks to wide-eyed eyes. He couldn't help to chuckle inside him.

This time it might be different...or not.

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama (神様、かみさま) (1)- "God" in Japanese<em>

_Jiiii~ (2)- sound effect for when someone is staring hard on someone else. Quite used in animes, if I remember correctly. You could say it's the sound of staring._

* * *

><p>Ta daa~<p>

Chapter 3, Watchu' think?

Alright. The poll is closed. Surprisingly (not really) it was Team 7! I kinda expected it, but you know what they say; "expect the unexpected", and so on.

Team 7! Before I come up with my excuses of why not I have been updating...let me ask you this question! Why not the other teams? 8, 9, 10? I mean wouldn't it have been cool if she was on Team Gai/Guy-sensei's team? Green spandex! Haha, okay kinda hard to see that. But anyway, since Team OC (other character) has also been voted on, I decide to have a Team OC in future chapters! Sounds good?

Tell me what you think about that^^

Well since we have covered that, I apologize if it wasn't how the anime started out and the Out Of Character (OOC)-ness of some of them you may think! I have been researching about how people write Sasuke and Hinata in fanfics, so I really didn't get into depth of the other characters, such as the jounins (Asuma, Kurenai...etc). So sowwy' if I messed them up!

And of course I apologize about the grammars. Right now I have summer vacation, been to summer school (twice .), been around Norway, and the next day been to France. So I sometimes mix up my english with french! Desolée mes amis!

I think it covers everything for now! Well next chapter, I hope, would be more interesting than this boring stuff! Maybe more SasuHina fluff? Or maybe other HinaxOthers fluff? Be tuned to know more!

Oh, before I forget I gladly take HinaxOthers request^^ and possibly other pairings? You decide!

See ya, next time^^,

**P.S_Thanks a lot for everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this story^^ It makes it more enjoyable to make this story when I know that someone is reading it :D Merci beacoup! **


End file.
